A Boy and His Demon
by Gamernerd6
Summary: Naruto is a farmhand who is sent on a delivery errand to a castle. when he gets there he finds a woman who desperately needs his help. this is a story about two people who completely different who fall in love.


**I do not own Naruto. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Shonen Jump. I make no money off of this, and I make this for entertainment purposes only. This will be a Romance fic between Naruto and an OC, and possibly a harem of other Naruto women. If you want to you can give me suggestions on who you think I should pair Naruto up with, also this takes place during a sort of medieval/ renaissance time with knights witches mythical beast and ninjas put into the mix, Naruto is not a ninja he is a farm hand. Please enjoy.**

Naruto Uzumaki rode across the dirt road on his family horse. He was heading towards the castle to go deliver something to the leader of the royal knights. Who just happened to be the kings' nephew Neji Hyuuga, so needless to say he felt nervous? Naruto had never been anywere near the royal palace and yet here he was riding over there to deliver something of great importance, he didn't know what, to king Hyashi's own family.

"**I wonder if I'm dressed appropriately?" **thought Naruto as he looked down at his attire, he wore his father's cloak with his father's dress shirt underneath and a clean pair of leather slacks and work boots that didn't match with anything else he wore. Naruto prepared for the guards onslaught of questions as he neared the gates of the castle town.

As Naruto reached the gates he was stopped by two guards wanting to know what business he had here. He politely showed them the package he was caring and upon inspection the guards noticed his father Minato's seal and quickly apologized for the delay as they ordered someone to open the gate. Naruto bowed and thanked them before once again riding towards his destination.

Naruto looked on in shock as he rode towards the huge castle. The Hyuuga compound, as the king called it, was perfectly sculpted monument and testament to what the kings' family had and earned. "I didn't think I would be this intimidated just looking at a castle." stated Naruto out loud without meaning to.

He was once again stopped at the front doors of the castle but once again let in as soon as he showed the package to the guard. He really wanted to get out of here as quickly as possible, despite how magnificent this castle looked, it only served as a reminder that he didn't belong here. Naruto finally reached the barracks of the royal knight's and their leader Neji. Naruto was in front of the captains personal chambers, all he could do was stand there for gods know how long before he finally mustered up the courage to knock on the door. he waited for a few moments before he finally got a response.

"State your business?" said a calm voice on the other side of the door.

"I have a deliver for you by the Namikaze house." Naruto said as he stood there awaiting the assumed leader's response.

"Come in boy," ordered the man. Naruto opened the door and walked in and stood face to face with the leader of the royal knights Neji Hyuuga. "Close the door would you?" asked Neji as he sat down behind his desk, he signaled Naruto to sit down on the chair opposite to him.

Naruto did as he was told and sat in the chair, a very comfy chair at that. Naruto sat there as Neji inspected both the box and seal that surrounded the contents within.

"What do you know of the contents of this box?" asked Neji, sending a stare at Naruto that, if words could kill, would do just that.

"Nothing sir." Said Naruto as politely as he could. "Why? Should I know?" Naruto regretted his question almost immediately as the captain stared at him with those white pupil less eyes of his.

Luckily Neji replied before Naruto fainted from nervousness. "It's best you do not know, the contents of this box are meant only for the eyes of those who already know of its existence" stated Neji as he got up from his desk and went to his cupboard to grab a pouch. He threw it towards Naruto and then he told Naruto to stay put before he walked out. Naruto waited for a bit and then when Neji came back he had a maid with him. The maid was shorter than Naruto, but not by much, she also brown hair put into two buns and wore a veil around her mouth for some odd reason. She was told by Neji to bring Naruto to a guest room for him to stay for the night, Naruto tried to refuse but Neji simply said that it was the least his family could do after he delivered such a dangerous package all the way here.

"Right this way Mr. Uzumaki." Said the maid as she led Naruto to his room.

"Alright, thank you. Mrs- um?" "Tenten, my name is Tenten." Said the young maid as she continued walking ahead of Naruto.

"Alright, thank you Tenten." Naruto said as he walked behind her.

They finally arrived at the guest room that Naruto would be staying the night in. He quickly put his backpack down as he inspected the room. It had a fresh feeling to giving him the impression that it had just recently been cleaned. He enjoyed the fresh smell as he unknowingly sat on the bed without thinking. Tenten grabbed some clean blankets from the closet and put them on the bed.

"Should you need anything else you can call me with this bell?" she said as she pulled a purple bell out of her pocket that was also shaped like a spiked ball.

"Thank you Tenten. I'll be sure to do that and have a nice night." Naruto told her as he gave her a wide grin making her giggle.

"Have a nice night as well Naruto." She said, but before she walked out she stopped and turned to Naruto. "oh! One more thing Naruto?" "Hm?" It's Miss Tenten, not Mrs" she said before walking out and leaving Naruto to his thoughts.

As he tried to go to sleep he thought to himself. **What did Neji mean by dangerous Package? **Thought Naruto as he looked up to the ceiling with only the sound of crickets chirping filling the dark of night. Naruto then fell to sleep.

**Four hours later.**

Naruto woke to the sound of whispers in the hall. He got up and got dressed and peeked out the door. **Good thing I'm not a cat or else my curiosity would get me killed, **thought Naruto as he walked down the hall and towards the whispers. They were getting louder as he walked towards a part of the castle he had never stepped foot in before, he wasn't even sure whether he was allowed here or not. He stopped when he saw a light glowing from inside a slightly open door, so he quietly took a peek inside. The light was so strong that it didn't allow him to see anything so he decided to throw caution to the wind and walked inside.

**What the hell am I thinking? What if I get executed or something for snooping around the castle?** He thought as he tried to get his eyes to adjust to the bright light. Suddenly he heard a loud scream that sounded as though it came from a woman he tried to see if anyone was in trouble but the light was too blinding, and then he realized the screaming was coming from further inside the light. When he tried ask whomever was inside if they were alright the only response he was given was a female demonic wailing as though it was some heartbroken banshee or something.

"Can you hear me!? It's gonna be alright just come with me." Said Naruto as he tried desperately to grab onto whoever it was that needed help.

Then all of a sudden in the blink of an eye the glowing light dispersed and from where the light once shined Naruto saw the form of a demonic woman. She had long horns coming out from her head and she also had what looked like a lizard tail peeking out from beneath her dress. Her long black hair hid most of her face but Naruto could still see a row of jagged sharp teeth inside of her slightly open mouth, as well as her piercing red eyes that seemed to burrow and probe the deepest parts of his soul. He couldn't look away whether it was out of fear, fascination or both he didn't know. Then the woman pointed to the bed and looked at Naruto with tear filled eyes and asked him, "_**Take care of my daughter, she is all I have left.**_" Asked the woman.

Naruto looked at her confused "why me? I don't even know her." Naruto questioned this woman's intentions as she pleaded with him to take care of some girl he didn't even know.

"_**I know little of you as well, yet here you are. I know not whether this be destiny or just a coincidence but I have little time left in this realm. I am hunted by forces even darker than my own and I will not get my youngling involved. Do not fear I will return to claim her once this is all finished but for now I must ask upon you, a boy I just met, to care for and protect my daughter. Her name is Serah, what is yours?**_

Still trying to make sense of what he had just heard and failing miserably at it might I add, Naruto still managed to make sense of the question that was asked of him? "Naruto. My name is Naruto Uzumaki." He said with a shaky voice.

"_**Naruto? A strange name you have indeed. Regardless I must ask that you take care of Serah and do your best to protect her. As a mother it pains to have to leave her not knowing when I'll return, but I can atleast take comfort in knowing she is well taken care of. Can I trust you Naruto Uzumaki?" **_she asked with a straight face expecting an answer from the shocked and confused young man in front of her.

Naruto mind was going a mile a minute as he tried to find an answer the demon woman's seemingly impossible demands. She may be a monster but she was still a woman and Naruto's father told him to never turn a blind eye to anyone in need especially a woman. "Yes, you can trust me. I will protect her with my life."

The woman smiled at him as more tears formed, although these were tears of happiness rather than tears of sadness and helplessness. Then they heard groaning coming from the other side of the room. Serah had woken up and was now staring at the disheveled form of her mother and a young man standing before her. Her first thoughts were that this man had hurt her mother in some way so she quickly got to her feet formed a demonic arm and grabbed the unknown assailant by the throat. "_**Mother! Go now I shall hold him off as you get yourself to safety!**_" she screamed as she tossed Naruto to the wall possibly breaking a rib or two in the process.

"Holy hell, she has some monstrous strength." Naruto groaned as he got up. "Remind me again why you think she needs my protection?" he asked.

"_**You misunderstand. She does not need protection from beings such as myself, but from your kind.**_" She said.

"My kind? Why would she need protection from humans? She could rip us apart like paper." Asked Naruto as he distanced himself from Serah as much as he could.

"_**You are correct she is strong, but she is also young and her brash and naïve thinking will cause more harm than good, which is why she needs someone good hearted such as yourself to be there for her when she is feeling alone and scared in this world that she does not understand." **_Said Serah's mother angering the young demon.

"_**What do you mean ALONE and SCARED? I am the heir to hells throne the Daughter of Satan herself. If anything these humans should fear me not the other way around and while were on the subject of humans why would I need this as my man servant? I can take care of myself!" **_Stated Serah proudly.

Now Naruto was scared again. **Satan herself is right here and she wants me to take care of her daughter?** Naruto was beginning to question his choice to care for the young lady or demoness. His mind said one thing but his heart said another, he already made the promise to protect Satan's daughter and he never went back on his word, and he lived by that rule just like his father did "I will serve your daughter proudly and to the best of my abilities and do my best to make sure she feels safe in our world." Naruto said with all seriousness.

_**This boy truly was a good choice, if not a bit naïve like my own child. **_Thought Satan as she looked at the young man with a smile on her face and hope for her daughter's future. _**"I'm happy to hear you say that Naruto Uzumaki but it is not you who will be the servant, but my daughter who will serve you." **_She said with a hint of enjoyment as she saw both Serah and Naruto's faces go into full blown shocked mode.

"_**ME! Serve HIM! Mother you cannot be serious this is a joke right?" **_asked Serah in hopes that her mother was playing some sort of cruel joke.

"_**I am not joking Serah. You will serve this boy as he protects you from the humans wrath. This is for your own good. It would cause a panic should the daughter of satan simply roam the earth without some sort of restraint or control. Which is why this young man will be your master and you will be his servant!" **_she said with authority not giving her daughter a chance to argue. Serah was strong, but she knew better than to go against her mother's wishes.

"If I'm going to be her master what will I do? I can't stop her if I needed to, I'm just a human." Asked Naruto as he was genuinely curious as to how he, a farmhand, would take charge against a powerful devil.

Serah sighed, which grabbed Naruto's attention. She looked at him before saying, _**"I will have NO choice but to listen to your every word and follow you're EVERY command no matter what it may be." **_She said with a hint of sadness in her voice, making Naruto feel bad about this whole situation.

Satan looked at both Naruto and Serah with frustrated look on her face. _**"There is another matter I must tell you about. Since my Daughter is the powerful heir to the demon realm, she is far too power full to be sealed in a human disguise**_. _**Her true form will be there for all who come across her to see. The will fear her, hate her and try to destroy her. Although your kind do not possess the power to do so it is still up to you Naruto quell their wrath and help them understand that she is still but a child."**_

"Let me guess. If I don't manage to get them to understand and listen to reason that's were your daughters power comes into play right?" asked Naruto.

"_**Yes. The humans will realize that she is too powerful to take on, but you Mr. Uzumaki will still be seen as nothing more than a weak human, and they will try to hurt you in order to get to her." **_She said with regret as she closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. _**Unfortunately my time is up now and I must return to my realm in order to stop the wrath of those who wish to cause me and my daughter pain. I love you Serah please be safe and do try to listen to Naruto, I would not intrust your safety to him did I not believe in him, and Naruto please be patient with her, she is still but a child and must be taken care of as such." **_

Serah hugged her mother as she got ready to return to the demon realm. _**"I'll try my best to fit in here, I love you mother."**_ Said Serah with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"_**One more thing you two? Try not to get too wild during the master and servant ritual?" **_Satan said with a giggle and wink as she looked at her daughter's blushing face and Naruto's confused face. She then created a portal and disappeared into the demon world.

"What did she mean by take it easy during the ritual?" Naruto asked as he turned towards Serah.

**Lemon alert!**

When Naruto saw Serah's face he was surprised and scared to see her go from looking sad and teary eyed, to wide eyed lust filled beast like. He was genuinely scared now that he understood what her mother had meant. The ritual meant an act of copulation.

It was at this moment that Naruto finally got a good look at Serah. Her form even though it was demon like, was drop dead gorgeous. Her full red lips, snow white skin, beautiful charcoal hair, mesmerizing ruby eyes, G cup breasts, toned athletic form, slim waist and heart shaped pillow of an ass, made for a form that any man would kill to get with and any woman would kill to have. Even though he agreed to protect her, he wasn't ready for this. His religion had a belief that you should be with the woman you love and even then wait till you're married. He closed his eyes as he felt Serah tug at his pants.

Serah's heart was racing. She only now figured out her mother's true intentions, when she had hugged her mother she had used some of her magic to unlock a carnal and animalistic desire. This wasn't just the lust for sex, her womanhood craved the young boy who had promised her his very soul and life. She craved more though, Serah wanted more, and she wanted not just his life but all life that came after. She wanted his children, she wanted to mate with this boy and permanently make him hers. She was so close all she had to do was take off his clothing and take him. She succeeded in doing so, his pants and boxers were off and she saw his manhood. It had to be was at least a foot long and more than an inch thick. She went for a more intimate inspection as she licked his member from bottom to tip. She cupped his full balls.

**Full of his sperm, our future children! **Thought Serah as she was now readying herself to take his member into her virgin womanhood. She could tell he was scared, it was his first time and it wouldn't even be with a human, it would be with a devil, and Satan's daughter no less. He had no reason to be afraid though, she would be gentle with him, at first that is. She then lowered herself onto his dick. Taking in inch by inch, pleasure filling her body with every movement either of the made. As she finally took in all of his cock she began to rock back and forth on it grunting and moaning in pleasure as she did so slowly.

Naruto's mind was going insane, from the reality of how he had just lost his virginity and that he was fucking a devil who could put even royal women to shame with her beauty and overall sexiness and passion. He grunted in pleasure as the woman practically raped him as he lay on the ground unable to move. Her pussy felt warm, wet and tight as it caressed and massaged every inch of his cock. He could hear her grunts of pleasure as they had sex. "Serah! Please slow down your going to make me cum?!" Naruto begged as he felt himself ready to blow

"_**NO!" **_Serah screamed as she now began bounce up and down on his dick, her tits bouncing up and down as she fucked him harder as she too was nearing her end._** "I hope your ready to be a daddy Naruto! Because your about to give me some beautiful babies!" **_she said as Naruto's dick swelled up inside her. She screamed an unholy demon like scream that could be heard across the castle as her womb filled with Naruto's love juice.

Naruto cried out her name as he shot his cum into her womb. "I can't go anymore, I need to rest." Naruto said as he lay on the floor completely spent.

Serah cried tears of joy as her Human master impregnated her. She tiredly lay on Naruto's chest with a grin on her face. This human had truly given her everything he had to offer. Before she could fall asleep in bliss, the door to the room had burst open revealing a group of fully armored knights, who had looks of shock upon their faces as they saw the sight in front of them.

Neji hyuuga was shocked at what lay before him. His guest Naruto had been forced onto by some ungodly beast, but before he could give the order to attack, the she-devil had materialized a suit of armor onto herself with what he assumed to be magic and quickly grabbed him by the throat and slammed him against the wall, she then pointed her sharp demon tail at his forehead. He was about to be killed by this **woman.** She readied her tail to deliver a killing blow he heard Naruto yell.

"SERAH! Don't hurt them!" Naruto yelled in a desperate attempt to get her to stop. Luckily their master and servant contract had taken affect and she unwillingly let Neji go.

Neji couldn't believe what had just happened. Not only had Naruto ordered the demon to stop, she actually listened. He watched as the Monster, or Serah, as Naruto had called it went over to his side and went into a sort of protective stance ready to protect Naruto. The notion seemed outrageous to Neji. She was going to protect Naruto from us, HE needed protection from her as far as Neji could tell. It was at that moment that Neji was reminded of what he had seen when he arrived, Naruto had been stripped of his trousers and had a naked demoness on top of him and they both looked exhausted from what he could see. **Had Naruto mated with this monster** thought Neji? He needed answers immediately, this matter needed to be brought before his uncle the king. "Meet me at the king's throne in 20 minutes!" ordered Neji as he and his solders walked away. He ordered his lieutenant Temari to stay in the room and watch them to make sure they don't try anything as we go get his majesty.

Temari stood watch as Naruto fumbled in his attempt to quickly put his clothes back on. While watching this Temari got a good look at Naruto's erect penis. She ogled for too long it would seem, as the demon Serah sent her a menacing growl stating that Naruto belonged to her. Temari now felt very uncomfortable in this room. After a few moments of awkward silence someone on the other side of the door said that the king was ready to see Naruto and the demon. **It was about time,** Temari told herself as they walked to the kings throne.

Naruto was extremely nervous as the headed towards the kings throne to face some sort of judgement for what they had done. He also looked at Serah and noticed she was a little scared. "**Probably nervous about having to go see the king.**" Thought Naruto. He decided to hold onto her hand as a way to show her that thing's would be alright. "don't worry, I'll find a way to convince them you're not dangerous." Whispered Naruto.

"Thanks, but it's not me I'm worried about." Said Serah as she held on tighter to Naruto's hand.

Naruto then realized it was him she was worried about. He realized that she was stil the daughter of the devil herself and he was a weak human with nothing but his words to defend himself with, he also had to somehow convince the king Hyashi Hyuuga that his lover was not dangerous. As they neared the throne room, naruto's breathing became heavy as he couldn't think of any way to get the king to see that Serah wasn't dangerous, if he would even listen to them in the first place. As he weighed his options he heard a man clear his throat in order to get his attention. He looked up and came face to face with the king himself and all of sudden his courage was all but gone as he stared into the judging eyes of a king.

"**No! I have to be strong for Serah, her mother trusted me to take care of matters like this and I will do so to the best of my abilities." **Naruto said to himself as he stood up straight. "Your majesty, I would like the opportunity to state my lovers' innocence in this matter and to hopefully clear the air on." He asked proudly. He then looked at Serah and saw that she was blushing and was trying to hide a smile that had formed on her lips. It was at that moment he realized what he had just said out loud for all to hear, "**I just called her my lover! Wait aren't we lovers? We did make love after all.**"

As Naruto was trying to figure out the specifics of Serah and his relationship the king had decided to finally speak.

"You call her your lover? So Neji was correct when he told that you two had mated, is that right Naruto Uzumaki" asked the king with a piercing stare that would put Neji's to shame.

"Yes sir! It's true we did make love and I also promised her mother that I would try my best to show to everybody that while she may be a demon, she is still a kind hearted young woman." Naruto said without looking away from the man who sat before him.

The king admired the boys dedication. However he wondered if the boy truly understood the gravity of the situation that he was now in. this Uzumaki boy had mated with a demon and was now pleading with the king himself to take his word when it came to whether the woman that stood before him was dangerous or not. While Naruto told him that she was not dangerous what proof did he really have? This she –devil had, in Neji's own words, forced herself onto this boy and when caught she nearly killed his nephew.

"I should have you both executed for what has transpired tonight." Said Hyashi.

At that statement all the guards that stood around them took out their swords and speared and awaited their king's order to slay the demon and her lover. Alas the order never came as the king signaled with his hand to fall back. They did as they were told regardless of whether or not they liked it.

Even though their weapons had been lowered, Serah still stood in front of Naruto and readied herself to protect Naruto no matter what the cost. _**"How dare you even THINK about hurting him?"**_ Serah said as she growled in anger at the king. _**"You foolishly threaten not only the life of Hells future king, but also the lives of its Heirs, are all humans this stupid or is it just you?"**_ asked Serah with a smirk as she saw the kings face turn from calm to annoyed.

Naruto was now panicking. Not only had Serah threatened the king and possibly destroyed any chance they had of getting the king to listen to reason, but she also told them that she was the daughter of hell's ruler. "Serah, we may want to get ready to make a run for it." He told her as the king looked at them unamused.

"There will be no need for fleeing." The king told them which shocked not only Naruto and Serah, but also all of the kings guards. The king continued to speak, "Although I cannot say from experience whether this **Girl** is dangerous or not. With the knowledge that she is a form of royalty in the demon realm, does call for more time consider how she should be dealt with." Said the king.

Upon hearing that comment, Serah now felt like giving this king a piece of her mind. _**"Dealt with! You speak about us as though you are the one in control here. I shall have you know that I the Princess of hell am much stronger than any army that could be created by you pathetic beings!" **_she than looked at Naruto and said _**"of course I don't mean to offend you Naruto. I only meant those things about them." **_Serah said apologetically.

"Regardless, we have much too speak about. Yet it is far too early in the morning to be having a meeting." Stated the king. "We should all get some rest and talk more about this in the morning, Mr. Uzumaki. You and you're woman can go back to your room and rest, but I'll Guards stationed in front of your door until we have prepared a meeting. The two were then escorted back to their room and Hyashi could have sworn he heard the girl mutter something about guards not being able to contain her. Naruto thanked the king for his rationality before leaving the throne room. He should get some rest as well the king thought. It was going to be a long day tomorrow.

**Hope you enjoyed this first chapter. This is my first Naruto fanfic. Please reiew and comment on this story. Please tell me of any writing aspects I can improve on.**


End file.
